


Срочно нужны пчелы (или не нужны)

by Molly_Malone



Series: Оранжерея-AU [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Flower Porn, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: – Знаешь, – однажды утром сказал подсолнух, – по-моему, моя пыльца созрела.





	Срочно нужны пчелы (или не нужны)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chipchirgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipchirgan/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Necessity of Having a Bee (Or Not)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39300) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



> За бетинг спасибо bfcure!

– Знаешь, – однажды утром сказал подсолнух, – по-моему, моя пыльца созрела.

Тюльпан в этот момент жадно всасывал первую за этот день порцию воды и удобрений и чуть не подавился собственными корнями.

– Ты с ума сошел? – возмущенно спросил он. – Ты не должен говорить мне такие … вещи.

Он вернулся к своему завтраку, изо всех сил стараясь не замечать другой цветок. Да, они были друзья, даже лучшие друзья, и хотя тюльпан иногда хотел, чтобы подсолнух тоже был тюльпаном, потому что одна мысль о том, что осенью он его потеряет, причиняла ему боль, он не говорил о таких вещах, опасаясь выставить себя дураком. Когда тебе нравится цветок другого рода – это одно, а спрашивать его о том, чтобы сделать вместе гибрид – это совсем другое.

И да, они – друзья, но они определенно не рассказывали друг другу о состоянии своих органов размножения.

– Эй, тюльпан, – подсолнух приглашающе повел лепестками. – Хочешь заняться перекрестным опылением? 

Простите?

На миг все цветы в оранжерее затаили дыхание.

– Ты… Я…, – тюльпан запнулся и чуть позже тихо спросил, – правда?

Подсолнух кивнул, и ромашки разочарованно вздохнули.

– Правда. – Затем, подумав, добавил, – ну, конечно, если ты не против?

Это прозвучало необычно застенчиво, и тюльпан поторопился приободрить его.

– Нет, нет, в смысле, да. В смысле, хочу, да, – он замялся, чувствуя себя окончательно и бесповоротно глупым, но он с трудом представлял, как они могут переопылиться без ветра или насекомых.   
Снаружи довольные пчёлы врезались в стеклянные стенки оранжереи, и на один миг он их яростно возненавидел. 

– Как, хм, и как ты хочешь это сделать? 

– Ну, я подумал, я наклонюсь вот так, – подсолнух протянулся к тюльпану, выгибаясь насколько позволял его жесткий стебель, его лепестки взволнованно трепетали. – А затем, может, если ты тоже пойдешь навстречу… 

Тюльпан не пришлось долго уговаривать, он постарался согнуть свой стебель как можно больше без вреда для клеток. Было немного больно, но когда их листья впервые соприкоснулись, это было как восход солнца. Листья подсолнуха были грубыми и несколько более пушистыми по сравнению с его собственными, они шершаво скользили по его восковой кожице, и он не мог сдержать дрожь.   
А потом их лепестки коснулись друг друга, мягко и гладко, ощущение настолько неземное и все же… все же…

Подсолнух выдохнул и вздрогнул, неловко наткнувшись на околоцветник тюльпана.

– Извини, – удрученно сказал он, – мои тычиночные нити слишком короткие – …

– Нет, я могу … у нас получится.

Тюльпан развёл свои лепестки так широко, как только смог, открыв незащищенное рыльце, оно уже было слегка липким, готовым принять пыльцу. Они вытянулись навстречу друг другу и соприкоснулись, слились вместе ворохом трепещущих листьев и качающихся стеблей. Тюльпан дрожал, чувствуя, как пыльца подсолнуха прилипает к его рыльцу, и вопреки всему надеялся, что хотя бы одно зернышко образует пыльцевую трубку вглубь его пестика прямо к семяпочке.

Да, он был несколько сентиментален, хотя и старался этого не показывать.

– Тюльпан…, – прошептал подсолнух, крошечные трубчатые цветки его большой корзинки подрагивали, уткнувшись в лепестки тюльпана, их листья дрожали от напряжения и удовольствия от физического контакта. Но цветы не очень приспособлены для таких вещей, и в итоге им всё же пришлось отдалиться друг от друга.

Тюльпан распрямился и напоследок погладил подсолнух своими большими лепестками, нечаянно размазав пыльцу подсолнуха по его же цветкам.

– Эй, – встряхнулся подсолнух. – Ты что, хочешь меня клонировать что ли?

Тюльпан не ответил, и подсолнух покачал головой. Он наклонился и легонько шлепнул тюльпан по околоцветнику.

– Я – многолетнее растение.

Ох. Тюльпан сердито растопорщил листья и огрызнулся: – Я и так знал.

– Конечно, знал, – усмехнулся подсолнух.

Так они и стояли в молчании, купаясь в сиянии августовского утра, и пыльца подсолнуха покалывала чувствительный пестик тюльпана.

 

*** 

Однажды теплым днем подсолнух проклюнулся сквозь влажную почву своего горшка и моргнул от света.

– Эй, – неожиданно мягкий голос приветствовал его, и он обернулся на звук. Над ним возвышался тюльпан, уже раскрывший свои ярко-голубые лепестки, и он казался настолько знакомым, что вся остальная оранжерея не была настолько важна для подсолнуха, как тюльпан.

Рядом с ним был еще один тюльпан, маленький, желтый, с пушистыми листьями.

– Эй, – ответил подсолнух. – А кто твой друг? 

– Он – гибрид, – гордо ответил тюльпан. – Первый в своём роде; он точно выиграет Селекционерскую премию!

– Да? – Подсолнух обернулся к желтому тюльпану. – Поздравляю.

– Его зовут Tulipa Heliantha, – любезно добавил тюльпан.

Вся оранжерея слышала, как подсолнух от потрясения не мог толком двух слов связать, а только запинался и что-то лепетал.


End file.
